When inserting an equipment unit into a docking station that is fixed in place, a mechanism that provides for proper alignment of the equipment and connectors attached to the equipment unit must be provided. Proper alignment of the equipment unit with the docking station provides for secure mechanical and electrical connection for all connectors, as well as guarding against mechanical damage to such connectors.
The instant invention is a novel and non-obvious means for providing shock-absorption, alignment, and secure connection for two connectors, one installed in an equipment unit and a receiving connector installed in a docking unit. The invention is an integral portion of the equipment unit and provides the ability to insert and remove the equipment unit from the docking unit without misalignment that would cause bent or damaged pins. The invention also provides for secure electrical and mechanical connectivity between the equipment unit and the docking unit through its ability to align the two connectors as the equipment unit is inserted into the docking unit.
The instant invention presents means for proper insertion orientation and protection of equipment connectors in a rugged environment, yet still providing for repeated, secure orientation, insertion, and removal to and from an equipment docking enclosure, as well as secure mechanical and electrical connectivity for connectors within the equipment unit. The instant invention thus provides a novel, non-obvious, scalable solution for vehicle-based equipment docking systems.